After The End/Episode 3
"End of the Tunnel" is the third episode of After The End. Plot Synopsis Sniper leads the way as the survivors stick their last ray of hope on her dad's boat. Karma comes back for Merle. Previously Vlad escaped from the shack in which Merle held him in. Merle was bitten on the hand, and they were forced to amputate it. Nicholas arrived, looking for Danny but was told he could be at his farm. He then left, leaving the survivors without any place to go. Sniper said that her dad has a boat. Plot "Where is it?" Meghan asked her. "It's down at the docks, near my house", she said. "And where's your house?" Peter said as he knelt down in front of her. "Back in Savannah", she said. "Savannah?" Peter asked, shocked, "How did you get here from Savannah?" "I wasn't in Savannah when everything happened. I was here in Macon", she said. "Did your dad have the keys on him?" Peter asked. "I-I think so. We were in my uncle's house. My dad needed to go there because of his job. I had to leave because- a man came in- and he-", she began crying, trying to forget it all. "Where's the house?" Peter asked. "It's not too far", she said, "It's by Freedom Park". "That's 'bout an hour away", Patrick said. "Let's get to it then", Daryl said, lifting a one handed Merle up. Sniper stayed at the front of the group with Patrick. Daryl and Merle were in the back. "I wonder what happened", Meghan asked. "She probably saw something no child should ever see... her parents dead", Peter said. "Is this it?" she asked, "Are we just gonna keep goin back and forth to the same o'l shit?" "If we get that boat... then no", Peter said. "Yeah... that's a big if", she replied. "We're here", Sniper shouted. It was the middle of the night. Pitch black. There were in a neighbourhood. There houses were huge, it was a rich estate. "Your daddy was rich?" Merle asked. "Yup", she said. "This place'll be sucked dry when I'm finished with it", Merle said, smiling. "Which house was your uncle's?" Peter asked. "The white one", she said, pointing to a huge white mansion. "Well okay then", Peter said. They walked to the front door of the white mansion. They stood in front of it. "You waitin' to ring the doorbell or somethin'?" Merle said, grabbing a rock and throwing it at the window. The window smashed to pieces. "Are you fuckin' stupid?" Peter shouted. "What did you call me boy?" Merle asked. "You will draw every last one of these things here if you don't keep quiet, okay? And remember, we don't need to bring you along", Peter said. Merle scoffed and they all climbed through the window. They couldn't see anything. "Anyone got a lighter?" Patrick asked. Merle pulled on out, and Peter grabbed it. The house was trashed. "Where did you last see your dad?" Peter asked. "Upstairs", she said quietly. Peter took out his gun, putting his bow and arrows on the ground. He walked upstairs, followed by Meghan and Daryl. Merle stayed downstairs, taking anything worth a good bit of money. Every creak made them flinch. The house was old, it smelled of dead people. They made it up the stairs, each one of them sighing with relief. Peter walked to one side of a door, Meghan stood behind him and Daryl was on the other side. "On three", Peter said, while Daryl nodded. Peter put his hand on the doorknob. "One... two... three", the door swung open. The room was empty. "Next one", Daryl said, as they repeated their formation on the next door. "One... two... three", Peter opened the door, "Oh fuck". He looked at the massacre laying in front of him. Blood everywhere. There were two dead bodies laying on the floor. Peter knelt down at one of the bodies, he searched him for the key. There was nothing, so he searched the next body. The body had a set of keys on him. Peter took the keys. Daryl looked around the room, looking at all the blood. Meghan walked downstairs to Sniper. "Hey", she said, "The people upstairs, are they your dad and uncle?" "No", she said, "My uncle wasn't here then. A man killed my dad. I don't know why. My dad got back up after he died and tried to hurt me. My mom hurt the bad man, and he died. She shot my dad, and the bad man got up. He got up faster than my dad. Everything happened quickly". "Where is your mom now?" Meghan asked. "She's up there with them", Sniper said, confused. Meghan ran up the stairs. Merle was in the kitchen, looking to see if there was anything there. Of course, it was empty. "Son of a bitch", he said. The back door swung open. Somebody lunged at him. The man was on top of Merle, with his hands around Merle's neck. Merle caught a glimpse of his face. "Vlad?" he shouted. Merle grabbed a glass next to him and slammed it in his face. Vlad fell to the side. "You prick", Merle said, standing up and kicking him. Vlad tried to crawl away. "No no no", Merle laughed, "You ain't getting away that easily. You following me, huh?" He grabbed Vlad, he quickly turned around and stuck a knife into his chest. Merle screamed. Daryl screamed. Meghan ran to the room. She saw Sniper's mom grab a hold of Daryl, trying to bite him on the neck. She pulled out her gun, aiming at her head. Bang! Her body dropped to the floor, as they heard Merle screaming. When they got down to Merle, they saw Vlad on the ground, with Merle standing over him. "This prick again?" Daryl asked. "Fucker was following us", Merle said. Vlad struggled on the ground, but he was surrounded. "Who is he?" Meghan asked. "He's one o' Merle's meth friends", Daryl said. "Dumbass followed us after I made a deal with his boss. Then the dead started walking. I caught him when I realized he was following us, tied him up", Merle said. "And I escaped", Vlad laughed. "Shut up!" Daryl shouted. "What do we do with him?" Peter asked. "We kill him", Merle said, taking out his gun. "Woah, what?" Peter shouted, "You ain't doin' that". "Tough shit", Merle said, aiming at Vlad's head. "We can just let him go", Peter said. "No we can't, he'll just keep following us", Merle said, loading the gun. "If you do this, you're gone", Peter said. Merle looked at him. "Yes, sir", he said, and pulled the trigger. Vlad fell limp. Merle sighed, and walked out the back door. Daryl didn't know what to do. "Sorry", he said, as he walked out with Merle. Meghan, Peter, Patrick and Sniper stood in the house. The groans of walkers was getting closer. "We need to go, now", Meghan said. They ran back to the window, Peter grabbed his bow. One Week Later They made it to the docks in Savannah. "You gotta be kidding me", Peter said, looking at the deserted sea. "Where is it?" Meghan shouted. "It's gone", Sniper said, worried. Peter collapsed to the ground. He looked to the right. Piles of dead bodies making a wall. Some of the dead bodies were held up by poles. "Fuck". Trivia *This episode would have mark the deaths of Merle and Daryl, but it seemed more realistic to have them go out on their own. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:After The End Category:After The End Episodes Category:Issues